Looking for my first sight
by cicicicitracitra
Summary: Aku ingin tau namanya... Sedang apa dirinya... Senangkah dirinya saat ini? Ingatkah dia padaku? "GOD, LOOKING FOR MY FIRST SIGHT PLEASE" Newbie @Fanfict! R&R pelase :D


**SUMMARY**

"Tunggu Ran! Kalau kau lari seperti itu bisa-bisa bayimu keluar tiba-tiba dan aku tak mau loh Kudo kecil kita hilang gitu aja" Aku mendengus kesal dan menghampirinya. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau kemari Shinichi..." saat itu sore hari, fajar sebentar lagi akan menjemput. Menyelimutiku dengannya yang sedang tercenung sesaat.

"Kau sedih?"

"Tidak pernah lagi... Kalaau ada Shinichi aku tak khawatir apapun!" dia memeluk lengan kananku. Tangannya hangat, lembut menyentuh lenganku.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!" dia tersenyum kearahku. Yokatta... Bagiku kau memang selalu menjadi malaikatku. Mata blue shappire yang indah, hatinya yang kuat, tangguh. Kau benar-benar tak bisa kuabaikan. Tiba-tiba dia melepaskan pelukannya padaku, berjalan hingga berdiri sedikit didepanku.

"Tuhan... Terima kasih sudah menjaga dan memberiku hidup saat ini, saat aku sedih aku selalu mengadu pada langit. Padahal langit tak pernah berikan jawaban untukku. Egoiskah aku jika masa lalu yang ingin kubawa hanya Shinichi seorang? Mungkin ayah dan ibuku memang tidak akan mau kembali untukku, jadi tolong jaga mereka Tuhan, kau mau kan? Yokatta... Terima kasih karena aku sudah dilahirkan, terima kasih pada yang sudah melahirkan kita..." Aku yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum miris.

"Kalau begitu, aku takkan ragu membawamu dan menunjukkan padamu kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya bersamaku..." Aku memeluk badannya yang kurus. Bahkan semakin kurus, mungkin dia terus memikirkan hidupnya selama ini. Kalau aku tak menyadarinya, mungkin dia masih seperti itu. Walaupun selalu menebarkan kebahagiaan palsunya seorang diri.

"Benarkah? Yokatta... Arigatou Shinichi..." dia berbalik dan langsung memelukku. "Hangat..." gumamnya. Aku bisa tersenyum geli, Ran seperti itu juga mungkin karena tak merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang orang tua.

"Pulang yuk, kau ternyata tak membawa jaket baka." aku memakaikannya jasku, karena sepulang kasus aku langsung menemukannya dijalan ini.

"Sebentar lagii..." jawabnya manja. Bagaimana ceritanya aku dan Ran bertemu lagi seperti saat ini? Aku akan bercerita tentang kisahku menemukan malaikat kecilku ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Looking For My First Sight**

**Disclaimer : One and Only Mr. Aoyama Gosho**

**Pairing : ShinRan**

Seandainya waktu bisa kuputar...  
Seandainya waktu bisa kuulang...  
Ingin aku bertanya siapa namamu, tak peduli bahwa orang tuaku saat itu memanggilku untuk pulang  
Meninggalkan kau sendiri dalam tangisan, walau kuberikan semua Apple Pie ku.  
Kau sudah tau namaku kan? Apa kau tak pernah mencariku, Angel...

**FLASHBACK ON**

**Saat itu aku sedang duduk dikelas 6 SD**

"Ibu, ayaah jangan bertengkar lagi... Cepatlah pulaang..." Seseorang yang seumuran denganku sedang menangis ditaman Beika, kelihatannya dia sedih sekali. Aku tau dia anak kelas 6-A. Yang desas-desus katanya selalu cerdas dan pintar. Karena saat dia mencoba menghentikan tangisannya air matanya terus keluar tanpa diminta. Aku yang sedang bermain bola malah jadi memperhatikannya.

"Heh, Shinichi! Yang benar dong mainnya!" Temuzu memarah-marahi aku.

"Gomen, gomen...! Eh aku pergi dulu ya!" aku pamit pada mereka dan membiarkan mereka mendumel kesal karena tingkahku saat itu. Tapi benar mataku ingin terus melihat cewe itu. Aku duduk disebelahnya, wajahnya cantik tanpa sadar aku bergumam. "Angel..."

"Eh?" tanyanya yang masih menangis tapi melihat kearahku.

"Bu, bukan apa-apa..." aku serasa ingin noseblood karena jaraknya sedekat ini. "Saat fajar yang indah ini mungkin sedang ada kesedihan melandamu ya? Padahal di sekolah kau selalu baik-baik saja."

"Tiap sedih melandaku aku pergi kemari saat fajar tiba, agar tak terlihat kalau aku sedang menangis. Tapi ternyata kau melihatku, bagaimana bisa? Aku sudah tak tahan hidup sendirian, ayah ibuku berpisah dan pergi tinggalkanku sejak 5 tahun yang lalu."

"Kau hidup seorang diri?" Aku kaget mendengar pengakuannya. Disisi lain aku kaget karena disekolah dia selalu girang tanpa kesedihan tak kusangka hidupnya sekelam itu.

"Iya, kau pasti hidup dengan orangtua ya. Ah terima kasih kau telah membuatku baikan." Dia menghapus airmatanya. "Siapa namamu? Lalu seperti apa orangtuamu?"

"Aku Kudo Shinichi... Ayahku penulis novel misteri dan seorang detektif lalu ibuku artis terkenal. Aku ingin seperti mereka saat aku besar nanti!"

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa Shinichi."

"Terima kasih... Oh iya namamu siapa?"

"Namaku..." kalimat gadis itu terpotong karena suara ibuku yang menyerukan aku untuk segera pulang.

"Shin-chan! Ayo pulang, sudah sore! Aah, kau bermain dengan gadis?"

"Bukan seperti itu ibu... Eh aku pulang dulu ya, oh iya ini cemilan mainku untuk kamu saja ya, belum kumakan koo dadah!" aku langsung lupa akan rasa penasaranku dan langsung pergi ke arah ayah ibuku. Sempat kulirik kalau dia sedang tersenyum kearahku dan membuka bekal Apple pieku.

Esok hari aku main lagi disana, dan besoknya namun aku tak menemukannya lagi disana. Oh iya mungkin dia sudah tak sedih. Yokatta... eh aku tak tau namanya? Siapa namamu Angel?

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Aku ingin tau namanya...  
Sedang apa dirinya...  
Senangkah dirinya saat ini?  
Ingatkah dia padaku?

"GOD, LOOKING FOR MY FIRST SIGHT PLEASE"

"Nee... Kudo-san? Kudo-san?"

"Eh, maaf Mouri-san aku sedikit melamun."

"Mou~ tantei-san sedang berfikir hahahaha" dia menggodaku, yah dia lah Ran Mouri. Sekretaris OSISku.

"Berhentilah menggodaku. Aku hanya sedikit terfikirkan masa lalu." kataku sambil mendeathglarenya.

"Aku yakin masa lalu Kudo-san sangat indah hihihi. Aku akan berhenti menggodamu tapi setelah kau menandatangani ini dan menyerahkannya ke pak kepsek ya... " dia menyodorkan setumpuk lembaran dokumen yang harusnya sudah kutandatangani sejak tadi karena melamun. "Jaa ne Kudo-san!" dia melambaikan tangannya padaku. Agak dongkol juga, tapi memang salahku juga sih. Malah kesambet dulu hahaha aku jadi tau sekarang kenapa dia menertawakanku. Aku aja sampai senyum sendiri. Baka.

Aku Shinichi Kudo, detektif SMA. Ayahku seorang penulis novel misteri terkenal dan juga seorang detektif. Ibuku seorang artis terkenal. Aku juga ketua OSIS di SMA Teitan ini aku juga bergabung ddiklub sepak bola sebagai kapten. Saat ini aku duduk di kelas 3 SMA semester 2. Aku salah satu anak populer juga dengan yang lainnya. Aku juga punya pacar seorang anak populer Shiho Miyano. Sebenarnya aku tak pernah cinta dia. Aku malah dapat cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan seorang yang kukenal waktu kecil. Namun namanya tak sempat kutau, dari dulu selalu kucari, hingga sekarangpun masih kucari. Shiho seorang putri dari Atsushi Miyano dan Elena Miyano. Shiho memiliki sebutan 'Hell Angel' karena dia memang semena-mena pada orang lain. Lalu Kaito Kuroba putra dari pesulap handal keturunan Kuroba yang legendaris itu kini dia berpacaran dengan Aoko Nakamori anak populer juga. Putri dari Nakamori sensei. Inspektur kepolisian yang menangani kejahatan spesial yang menangani pencurian tanpa sidik jari lalu pembunuhan tertutup bahkan ada dengan sulap. Kaito dulu juga pernah dituduh seperti itu tapi Aoko menjelaskan analisisku dan Heiji pada ayahnya dan alibinya tepat jadi aku dan Heiji bernafas lega. Heiji Hattori detektif keturunan Osaka logat Kansainya tak hilang-hilang setelah bertahun-tahun di Tokyo untuk bersekolah. Pacarnya juga berdarah Osaka, Kazuha Toyama masuk sebagai anggota populer karena keduanya putra dan putri dari kepala dan wakil kepala kepolisian Osaka. Mereka adalah teman masa kecil. Conan Edogawa disebut-sebut keturunan legendaris Ranpo Edogawa novelis terkenal itu. Dia masih jomblo dan tidak memiliki pacar. Tapi sepertinya dia sudah menyukai seseorang. Wajahnya didesas desuskan mirip denganku jika dia membuka kacamatanya. Haduh benar-benar gosip itu ._. Dia sekarang tinggal bersama Ran. Karena terdapat pembantaian keluarga Edogawa di London saat dia kecil. Dan sejak kecil itulah Conan bertemu Ran dan tinggal bersama. Tak ada salah paham, karena Conan sudah lapor pada kepolisian. Tapi kadang dia menginap dirumah profesor Agasa. Saguru Hakuba bangsawan asli timur berpacaran dengan Akako Koizumi. Ayah Akako adalah murid legendaris Kuroba namun Akako sendiri adalah peramal handal yang hampir tepat sasaran ramalannya. Makoto Kyogoku seorang yang pendiam, berkat karate tanpa pandang bulunya dia menjadi populer. Pacarnya Sonoko Suzuki, putri dari pemilik Suzuki corporation. Tenar karena kekayaannya. Terakhir Ran Mouri, karateka yang berhati lembut. Kebalikan dari Makoto jika dalam bidang karate. Namun urusan kebaikan hatinya berbanding terbalik dengan Shiho. Ran sering disebut The Goddes atau Angel saja tanpa embel-embel apapun. Karena selain pintar dia menjunjung kesederhanaan. Anggota OSIS pula. Rata-rata orang yang dianggap populer oleh orang lain itu sangat membuatku congkak. Tapi dia tidak. Dia tak pernah membeda-bedakan dalam berteman. Namun dia tak bisa dekat dengan pacarku. Selain tak sekelas, mungkin dia malas menghadapi orang yang cemburuan seperti Shiho. Karena Ran sekretarisku ya wajar kan dia selalu disampingku? Aku sangat mengaguminya. Kadang aku penasaran padanya. Seperti ada sesuatu hal yang tersembunyi darinya. Kalau ku panggil untuk makan siang bersama dengan anak populer dan yang lainnya dia hanya berkata,  
"Gomen ne Kudo-san, aku harus makan disana." kalau aku bertanya, kenapa kau selalu makan siang sendiri? Padahal aku tau dia sangat dekat dengan Sonoko dan Kazuha.  
"Kudo-san, jika makan bersama-sama itu makan jadi tak cepat. Aku tak bisa mengefisienkan waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas lainnya. Bukan maksudku untuk menghindar, mungkin memang gaya hidupku berbeda dengan kalian. Yang selalu punya waktu bermain bersama-sama sementara aku mungkin hanya menghabiskan waktuku untuk bekerja. Kalau tak memaksakan diri aku takkan bisa hidup dihadapanmu sekarang." jawabannya selalu membuatku kagum, andai aku bisa seperti dia.

Aku kembali ke ruang OSIS saat ini untuk menyimpan arsip-arsip yang tadi sudah ditandatangani. Tiba-tiba...  
"Hai sayang... kau lelah?" yaa siapa lagi dialah Shiho.  
"Lumayan, tapi karena arsip ini sudah dikerjakan semua oleh Mouri-san, mungkin aku bisa tertidur malam ini. Maaf kalau aku tak buru-buru menelpon atau mengsmsmu ya?"  
"Hhhhhh Ran terus penyelamatmu!" dia menggerutu sebal.  
"Dia kan sekretarisku sewajarnya kan dia membantuku. Apalagi pemilihan wakil ketua, dan bendahara masih belum jelas. Semua dihandel oleh dia, aku hanya terima beres tak bisa membantunya."  
"Woy Shiho! Kau jadi ikut kita belanja tidak?" Sonoko sudah ada dibelakang Shiho dengan Kazuha, Aoko dan Akako.  
"Baiklah! Jaa ne Shinichi-kun!" aku termangu melihat dia pergi dengan teman-temannya. Tapi aku cepat sadar dan langsung melanjutkan perjalananku ke ruang OSIS. Saat aku kembali, aku sempat melirik ke perpustakaan dan gadis itu keluar.

"Ah, Kudo-san? Kau belum pulang?" tanya Ran, sambil membetulkan letak syalnya karena memang ini musim semi yang bisa dibilang agak dingin.  
"Kau sendiri sedang apa Mouri-san...?" tanyaku penuh selidik, karena seharusnya dia sudah pulang sejak tadi.  
"Eh, anoo... sedang mencari buku yang ingin kubaca saja..." jelasnya. Tapi aku tau dia bohong, karena dilengannya dia menenteng buku kas bendahara yang harusnya ada dimejanya. Kau selalu mengerjakannya sendiri. Tapi sejak kapan aku pedulikan dia seperti ini? "Ah, sudah hampir sore Kudo-san! Oh iya bagaimana kalau kau ikut makan malam dirumahku?"  
"Eh, dalam rangka apa nih?" Kataku sambil berjalan di sampingnya.  
"Dalam rangka selesainya acara itu. Tenang dirumahku nyaman kok" sepanjang jalan dari perjalanan kerumah Ran aku tak ragu sama sekali jika Shiho tau tentang hal ini. Rasa lain hangat membungkus hatiku, berbicara apapun dengan Ran saat itu tak pernah membuatku bosan.

"Kudo-san kau tunggu disini ya?" Ran mendudukanku ke sofa yang bersih dan empuk.  
"Kau tinggal dirumah sebesar ini seorang diri? Conan kemana?" tanyaku kagum, rumahnya bersih sekali. Ditambah terawat sekali. Benar-benar teliti.  
"Hanya kau, Toyama-san, Hattori-san dan Suzuki-san saja yang tau ya... Oh, sudah terhitung seminggu yang lalu dia pindah dirumah profesor Agasa. " apa? Orang lain sudah tau kecuali aku. Pantas sekali sepi.  
"Sebentar yah Kudo-san makanannya takkan lama jadi kok." aku tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalaku. Dibawah meja aku melihat terdapat beberapa buku disana, dan juga album foto yang tebal. Disana ada foto saat-saat dia masih bersama orangtuanya. Mungkin menurutku ini foto-foto yang remeh dan tak penting. Tapi menurut Ran ini mungkin adalah penepis kesendiriannya. Eh, apa itu? Ada foto terselip diantara album foto saat aku hendak mengambilnya.

"Kudo-san! Makan malamnya sudah siap!" Serunya. Membuat aku kembali mengitari rumah itu menuju ruang makannya. "Dozoo..." katanya sambil mempersilakan aku duduk. Dalam setengah jam dia bisa membuat Sup Miso, Sushi, Yakiniku... Sugoi... pikirku.  
"Baiklah kau makan bersamaku kan?"  
"Tentu saja, aku kan lapar juga hahaha" gelak tawanya buat aku tersenyum.  
"ITADAKIMASU" seruku dan Ran berbarengan.  
"Kau pintar sekali memasak, beruntung yang akan menjadi suamimu." aku memulai pembicaraan.  
"Jangan mengejekku Kudo-san, aku belum punya pasangan sampai sekarang hahaha"  
"Kenapa kau tak menerima dari salah satu yang mengirimimu bunga diloker OSIS hahaha"  
"Anoo ada orang yang kusukai.."  
"Eh, siapa?" aku benar-benar penasaran apalagi dia blushing hebat.  
"Iie chigaimasu!" tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi microwave "Ah, pie nya sudah matang!"  
"Pie apa Mouri-san?" kali aja dia buat pie apel kesukaanku.  
"Pie apeelll kau coba ya? Yah, ini dessert untukmu hehe" dia mengiris satu pie nya dan menaruhnya di sebuah piring kecil. Aku pun memakannya, saat itu aku tercenung... Rasanya mirip seperti buatan ibu. Aku menatap Ran, melihat matanya...  
"Ada sesuatukah diwajahku Kudo-san, jangan melihatku seperti itu... Apa rasa pie nya tidak enak?"  
"Ini enak sekali Mouri-san! Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu."  
"Yokatta ne... Sebentar ya!" dia pergi mengambil sebuah kain dan kotak bekal dan memasukkan sisa pie apel kedalam kotak bekal itu. Lalu dia membungkusnya dengan kain bekalnya. Tapi aku merasa pernah memilikinya. Ah nanti aku tanyakan saja pada ibu. "Dozo, Kudo-san... untuk dirumah, kau bisa menghangatkannya di microwave. Terima kasih dan senang sudah mengenalmu dengan baik Kudo-san."  
"Terima kasih juga makan malamnya dan... ini untukku?" aku masih keheranan dia menyodorkan kotak bekal itu padaku.  
"Iya, kelihatannya kau suka ini jadi aku bungkus saja. Lagian aku juga sudah tak sanggup memakan semuanya kan hahaha" dia tertawa. "Mengenai kotak bekalnya, aku berikan saja untukmu. Aku takut Miyano-san salah paham hehe" dia memang bisa saja membuat hatiku tenang, tak dikelas saat ulangan matematika, "Kau kan pintar Kudo-san kau tak perlu khawatir." Ujarnya dan benar saja aku lulus ulangan matematika. Tak di OSIS saat akan berbicara didepan banyak orang, "Semua orang sudah percaya pada Kudo-san. Cukup menjadi Shinichi Kudo yang apa adanya, maka semuanya tak masalah." Dan benar saja semua orang memberi applause pada pidatoku. Orang yang bukan siapa-siapa bagiku malah memperhatikanku seperti ini. Benar-benar rekan yang baik.  
"Kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang Ran, sampai besok disekolah!"  
"Hai, mata ashita yo Kudo-san!"

"Tadaima..." ucapku agak malas saat pulang.  
"Ooh kau sudah pulang Shin-chan! Tapi jatah makan malam untukmu sudah tak ada sisa..." ibu Yukiko memasang tampang murung.  
"Tak usah repot-repot bu aku sudah makan malam dirumah Mouri-san."  
"Mouri-san?" ibuku mengerenyitkan dahi dan berdiri didepanku yang sedang duduk dimeja kerja ayah.  
"Iyaa, temanku bu. Nama lengkapnya Mouri Ran, ibu belum tau dia ya? Dia kan sekretaris OSIS ku sejak setahun yang lalu aku ceritakan. Oh iya ini bu aku dikasih pie apel sama dia." saat aku menyimpan kotak bekal itu di meja ibuku makin memasang wajah aneh.  
"Shin-chan... itu kan kotak bekal kesayanganmu waktu kecil terus yang ilang waktu kecil itu kan?"  
"Apaa? Ibu yakin?" Aku langsung berdiri menghadap ibuku dan langsung histeris.  
"Iya, benar..." ibuku bicara dengan tampang yang meyakinkan. Kalau begitu apa dia gadis yang dulu kutemui ditaman saat itu?  
"Ibu kenal keluarga Mouri?"  
"Tentu saja mereka teman SMA ku dan Yusaku. Oh iya bagaimana kabar Ran-chan? Dan kenapa kau memanggilnya Mouri-san kan dia temanmu saat kau TK?" What the...?  
"Ibu bilang apa tadiii? Temanku saat TK?" ibuku sweatdrop dan mengambil salah satu album foto yang isinya foto-fotoku masa TK.  
"Nih, kau saat bermain dengannya ditaman. Ini saat Ran-chan menangis karena kau mengejeknya kan? Lalu yang ini foto kalian saat bermain sulap bersama." AH, itu foto yang terselip di album Ran tadi. Ternyata itu foto aku dengannya ya. Kalau begitu dialah gadis cinta pertamaku? Dia yang waktu itu kuberi dia pie apel dulu? Sampai rasanya mirip seperti milik ibu karena dia yang satu-satunya pernah makan pie apel buatan ibu. Padahal Shiho saja tak mau tau tentang sedetail itu, tapi selalu saja dia memikirkan uangku daripada apa yang kusukai.  
"Bu, dia gadis yang aku cariin selama ini..."  
"Eh? Yang waktu kau bilang saat ditaman sedang menangis itu? Dan kau melihat dia menangis, padahal ibu kira dia sedang mengantuk?"  
"Iya, lagian dia sendiri juga aneh kenapa cuma aku yang bisa tepat melihatnya menangis coba?"  
"Warna bola matanya?"  
"Sama sepertiku, memangnya ada apa sih ibu?"  
"Kejar dong Shinichi! Hihihihi... Aku tau dia pasti orang yang baik untukmu."  
"Ah, saat ini aku masih dengan si pemorot Miyano bu."  
"Hhhh... Baka sudah ibu bilang jangan kau pacari dia, sudah ya ibu tidur dulu. Pie apelnya simpan saja dimacrowave untuk bekalmu ke sekolah. Oyasuminasai..." ibu pergi sementara aku masih cengo tak percaya apa yang aku dengar tadi dari ibu. Aku mengambil ponselku dan menelepon Ran...  
"Moshi-moshi?" ada jawaban setelah nada tersambung hilang.  
"Mouri-san, ini aku."  
"Ah, Kudo-san ada apa meneleponku? Tumben sekali."  
"Kau belum tidur? Tidurlah sudah malam."  
"Baru saja aku akan tertidur, kalau begitu jaa ne Kudo-san..." aku menutup teleponnya lalu aku mulai akan menelepon Shiho.  
"Kau kurang kerjaan amat mengganggu sleeping beautyku sudah aku mau tidur! Oh iya jangan lupa besok bawa uang lagi ya aku mau belanja" aku langsung sweatdrop. Sangat berbeda dengan Ran. Aku harus menyelidiki oh ya Conan! Dulu dia kan tinggal dengan Ran. Tekadku membulat dan besok aku akan putuskan Shiho dan mulai mendekati Ran untuk membuktikan semuanya.

"Mouri-san?" aku mencari-carinya dan akhirnya aku menemukan dia makan siang diruamg OSIS. Tangan kanannya dijejali sendok dan pensil.  
"K,Kudo-san? Tumben sekali kau kesini saat makan siang, ada apa?" tanyanya sambil masih melakukan aktifitas mengunyah dan menulisnya itu. Aku menutup ruang OSIS dan langsung menyabet pensil dari tangannya.  
"Setidaknya saat jam istirahat, biarkan otakmu juga beristirahat." Benar-benar deh anak ini, pikirku.  
"Tapi kan.. perpisahan dan musyawarah OSIS tinggal..."  
"Ya aku tau, itu tinggal 2 x 24 jam lagi. Tapi aku tak bisa biarkan rekanku yang terus membela aku sampai saat makan pun harus memikirkan pekerjaan aku tak mau kalau kau juga sakit sampai hari itu tiba." dia termangu sebentar.  
"Baiklah, tapi apa kau sudah makan Kudo-san?"  
"Aku akan makan siang disini bersamamu."  
"Ah? Bagaimana dengan Miyano-san?"  
"Tapi aku hari ini tak menemukannya dimanapun? Apa dia tak sekolah?"  
"Ummm, nanti bagaimana kalau kita cari saja bersama-sama? Kalau begitu aku jadi cemas."  
"Kau mau membantuku? Terima kasih..." Aku dan Ran makan siang bersama seperti tadi malam, ada saja yang kami bahas. Sampai kami sadar bahwa bekal kami habis. Aku membuka cuci mulutnya yaitu pie apple sebelum memakannya kami tertawa. Aku pun membantunya mengerjakan tugas OSIS. Karena kebetulan anggota OSIS didispensasi untuk deadline perpisahan dan musyawarah OSIS. Ditambah anggota OSIS yang bertahan pada periode ini tinggal aku dan Ran. Pembinanya tak sempat melakukan penyeleksian.  
"Anoo, Kudo-san apa kau mengerti ini? Tulisan senpai sungguh rumit..."  
"Bagaimana kalau kita pindah mengerjakannya di perpustakaan dengan mengandalkan kamus. Siapa tau akan mudah dipahami." saat itu aku mulai melupakan tujuan awalku mendekati Ran karena terlalu serius ingin mengejar target OSIS melihat semangat Ran. Aku bergegas dengan Ran keperpustakaan untuk mencari sebuah pencerahan.  
"Are? Tidak ada senpai satupun disini? Apa tak apa-apa jika kita langsung duduk saja?"  
"Kita tak punya waktu lagi Mouri-san. Lebih cepat lebih baik..." Aku masuk saja dan langsung Ran pun mengikutiku. Tapi saat aku mulai kesela-sela rak buku dan mengambil satu kamus aku tak merasakan ada Ran dibelakangku. Saat aku kembali dan mengikuti arah matanya dan aku melihat... "SHIHO?" dia sedang mesum dengan Conan! Kelihatannya dia menyadari derap langkahku.  
"Shi,Shinichi-kun! Ini tak seperti yang kau lihat!" Shiho membela dirinya tapi mana bisa aku dibodohi? Kancing pakaiannya sudah hampir terbuka setengahnya, lalu roknya sudah tersingkap. Gila! Denganku saja dia tak pernah terlihat naked seperti ini. "Kita putus Shiho, jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi!" aku pergi dengan Ran ke ruang OSIS dan menguncinya rapat-rapat.  
"Kudo-san..." Ran melihatku sepertinya dia ketakutan, aku mendekatinya padahal aku tak mencintai Shiho tapi begitu sakit melihat mereka melakukan itu didepanku. Aku hampir saja terjatuh karena lemas kalau saja Ran tidak menopangku. "Hati-hati..." lirihnya. Aku memeluknya mungkin dia agak kaget tapi saat itu hatiku benar-benar telah hancur.  
"Mouri-san... Sudikah kau menghapuskan semua luka hatiku..."  
"Eh, cukup bersama denganku. Aku akan melakukan yang kubisa Kudo-san..." aku benar-benar lega karena ucapannya. Seperti seorang ibu,  
"Nah, Mouri-san mari kita berjuang lagi!" tiba-tiba semangatku muncul dan aku tegar karena ucapan Ran. Sedangkan Ran hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya sembari mengambil pensilnya kembali.

"Aaaaah Kudo-san akhirnya kita liburan!" Ran membentangkan tangannya dipinggir laut. Aku tertawa geli melihat Ran yang sepertinya sangat senang setelah berlelah-lelah mengerjakan semua tugas OSIS dan menghapal ujian sekaligus. Iyalah, dia yang mengatur anggaran sisa agar kami bisa berlibur disini. Sungguh wanita yang hebat! Dia memakai baju longgar namun masih terlihat pusarnya juga memakai celana pendek ah ternyata dia cantik juga dia memakai baju santai.  
"Jangan lupakan kami juga dong..." dibelakangku sudah ada anak-anak populer ya mereka semua ikut perjalanan ini. Kecuali Shiho dan Conan. Mungkin mereka masih malu karena Ran menceritakannya pada teman-temanku. Mungkin dia khawatir keadaanku saat itu.  
"Toyama-san, Suzuki-san dan Koizumi-san ayo kemari...!" ajak Ran sambil menarik tangan Sonoko dan yang lainnya. Kami para pria hanya melihat dengan seksama apa yang mereka lakukan.  
"Enaknya menjadi wanita seperti mereka... Santai sekali." Saguru memecah keheningan mereka.  
"Ah, tapi tidak dengan Ran... OSIS berlalu pekerjaan sambilannya malah menumpuk, lembur pula..." Ujarku pada mereka.  
"Sepertinya kau sudah mulai tertarik dengan Ran ya Kudo!" Heiji menggodaku. "Kupikir Conan menyukai Ran ternyata malah jadi dengan Shiho ya?"  
"Aku memang tak pernah cinta dia. Dia cinta aku karena uangku kau tau? Itu sangat merugikanku, kuharap si Conan baka itu tidak menyesal."  
"Nah, mari kita bermain dengan mereka saja! Memikirkan pengkhianat seperti mereka hanya akan melepas otakmu saja. Lebih baik kita temui wanita-wanita kesayangan yang sedang seksi itu saja." Kaito menimpali.  
"Aku setuju tapi takk usah membubuhkan sesuatu yang berbau kemesuman!" Makoto protes. Diiringi gelak tawaku dan kawan-kawanku sambil berjalan mendekati teman-teman wanitaku yang lain. Aku iseng menyipratkan air ke hadapan wajah Ran.  
"Kau ternyata belum terlihat basah Mouri-san!" ejekku melihat Ran dengan tampang seperti itu sungguh membuatku ingin tertawa.  
"Memang bermain dilaut harus terlihat basah tapi jangan disengaja dong aku kaget." Dia akan menendangku tapi aku menarik tangannya dan kuajak menyelam bersamaku.  
"Wah, mereka romantis sekali yaa..." Sonoko blushing dan terlihat urat Makoto dikeningnya.  
"Sepertinya Kudo sudah mulai move on! Kalau begitu... Kazuha...?" Heiji melirik Kazuha dengan tatapan anehnya  
"MESUM!" jerit Kazuha. Dan semuanya tertawa. Aku masih dapat mendengar teriakan mereka, tapi tatapanku terpesona saat Ran menyentuh terumbu karang itu sama indahnya pikirku. Satu demi satu aku membuktikan Ran lah cinta pertamaku itu. Warna mata dan rambutnya, kotak bekalku, foto-fotoku dengannya. Tapi kenapa dia tidak bilang padaku. Aku selalu menunggunya. Namun Heiji bilang aku harus mengatakannya langsung. Saat itu hari sudah sore dan kami kembali ke hotel.

"Shiho?" saat aku mencari Ran aku malah menemukannya didekat laut.  
"Shinichi..." Dia mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku dan hampir menciumku, aku baru saja akan berontak. Sampai... terdengar suara semak-semak dan derap langkah. Mungkin itu Ran, aku langsung melepaskan Shiho yang hendak mengapa-apakanku. Sampai aku bertemu Conan.

"Mencari Ran? Dia sudah pulang tadi karena kerja sambilan mendadak."  
"Apa?" Aku tak percaya dan buru-buru mengecek kamarnya, aku sudah mencari kunci serep kamar ini. Tapi nihil tak kutemukan siapapun. Namun, barang-barangnya masih ada semua. Saat pandanganku tertuju ke arah beranda, aku melihat sebuah buku kecil dan sebuah pulpen. Aku tergoda untuk mengambil dan membacanya dikamarku. Aku buru-buru pergi kekamarku sampai bertemu dengan Aoko.  
"Eh, kenapa terburu-buru Shinichi-kun?"  
"Errr... Tak apa-apa Aoko" jawabku agak ragu dan melanjutkan langkahku ke kamarku, menguncinya dan mulai membacanya.

_Dear Diary  
02 Juli 2012_

_Pembagian kelas hari ini. Aku sekelas dengannya lagi. Dengan Shinichi Kudo! Aku senang sekali... Tuhan aku sangat ingin dekat dengannya. Aku yakin aku tak salah lihat membaca papan nama itu. Kau juga sudah jadi detektif hebat ya Shinichi. Apalagi hari ini pula aku dilantik sebagai sekretaris OSIS olehnya, karena dia sebagai ketua OSIS bangganya... Hidupku kelas 3 SMA akan segera dimulai._

_04 Juli 2012_

_Aku kecewa berat dia sudah pacaran dengan Shiho, tapi aku takkan patah semangat. Mana mungkin dia tau aku kan? Mengenal namaku saja tidak saat itu. Aku bahagia untukmu Shinichi. Asalnya jika kau tetap sendiri aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi untuk dulu._

_09 Juli 2012_

_Saat aku bekerja dihari pertama kepegawaian OSISku tiba-tiba 2 orang mengundurkan diri. Aku sangat sedih. Tapi apa boleh buat, akhirnya aku menjalankan OSIS hanya berdua dengan Shinichi. Tapi, aku tak boleh membuatnya kerepotan. Aku mengerjakan semua tugas wakil ketua dan bendahara. Ini sebenarnya melelahkan, apalagi aku harus mengimbanginya dengan kerja sambilanku yang menggunung. Tapi aku akan berusaha. Buat Shinichi, buat Shinichi! Ganbarimasu Ran!_

_15 Juli 2012_

_Hari ini disaat itu adalah hari aku bertemu dengannya disenja yang hangat itu. Hanya dia yang bisa melihatku menangis. Aku baru kali ini melihat matanya dengan warna yang sama denganku. Dia memberiku pie apel saat itu. Aku berjuang keras membuat pie apel. Aku diam-diam browsing untuk bisa membuat pie apel seenak itu. Kalau saatnya tiba aku ingin berterima kasih padanya karena sudah menghilangkan kesedihanku dimusim panas saat dulu._

Air mataku hampir mengalir membacanya. Karena memang dialah orangnya. Orang yang menangis saat itu, orang yang ada ditaman saat itu. Rasa penasaranku makin menjadi bagaimana perasaannya saat itu. Aku kejam. Tunggu dulu tapi ini juga bukan salahku kan?

_30 Juli 2012_

_2 minggu kemarin, aku malah sibuk kerja sambilan gomen ne diary kau kangen padaku hehe... Aku miris tiap melihat Shinichi dengan Shiho. Aku selalu menghindar jika mereka hampir mendekatiku. Aku takut saat itu tiba-tiba air mataku mengalir. Kan bodoh haha, aku sangat lelah hari ini dengan bos genit itu. Oyasumi._

_17 Agustus 2012_

_Haduh, sangat melelahkan... sepulang dari dokter katanya aku menderita gejala tipes. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Nanti Shinichi mengerjakan semuanya sendiri. Cinta itu rumit ya, apalagi cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan hampir 5 tahun kupendam selalu rasa cintaku. Apa aku akan mati ya... Tuhan, asal tugasku selesai dengan Shinichi aku ikhlas kalau kau mengambilku._

_20 Agustus 2012_

_Aku tak bed-rest seperti perintah dokter. Walaupun tempat kerjaku sudah memberikan dispensasi untuk beristirahat sejenak. Tapi tidak dengan sekolah dan OSIS. Aku harus semangat! Aku mengurangi karateku dan OSIS. Namun aku tetap berusaha sembuh. Kalaupun aku akan mati aku bahagia kalau Shinichi bahagia._

Ran... kenapa aku begitu bodoh. Kau yang selalu memberiku segalanya, tak pernah meminta balasan apapun dariku karena kau juga cinta aku saat itu. Ran... Aku ingin bertemu kau sekarang juga. Aku membuka lembar demi lembar yang tanggalnya sudah mencapai hari ini.

_08 Desember 2012_

_Deadlineku bersama Shinichi, walau badanku hampir kumat gara-gara tugas bendahara sekarang aku mengerti mengapa mereka mengundurkan diri. Tidak, tapi aku harus berjuang! Ganbarimasu. Aku tadi mengajaknya makan malam. Memberikannya pie apel itu dan kotak bekal makannya dulu kukembalikan dengan begini lunaslah sebagian hutangku, jika aku mati besok hutangku hanya satu. Yaitu mengungkapkan perasaanku. Rambutku sudah menipis... Aku makin malu jika bertemu dengannya lagi. Apa aku harus menyerah dan melupakannya saja ya?_

_09 Desember 2012_

_Dia makan siang bersamaku. Namun ada yang membuat hatiku ngilu. Yaitu Shiho dan Conan. Mereka sudah menghancurkan hati Shinichi. Aku harus tetap bersamanya, aku tak boleh mati dulu sekarang! Shinichi yang sabar ya. Walaupun itu memang bukan karaktermu._

_10 Desember 2012_

_Deadline yang kami kerjakan tidak sia-sia! We did it! Senangnya hatiku, tapi tanganku sudah mulai panas dan kepalaku sudah pening sebelum aku ambruk dihadapannya aku izin pulang duluan karena aku akan bersiap kerja sambilan shift malam seminggu penuh ini. Karena hasilnya sepadan aku menyanggupinya._

_18 Desember 2012_

_Akhirnya aku bisa berlibur bersama teman-teman. Juga dengan Shinichi, sepertinya dia sudah melupakan Shiho. Tadinya aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku ditepi laut dan bilang bahwa akulah yang dulu itu. Saat melihat mereka berdua hampir berciuman, hatiku benar-benar sakit. Kepalaku mulai berkontraksi tanganku mulai kepanasan kakiku mulai sulit berjalan. Saat aku pergi ke hotel, aku bertemu Conan aku berbohong padanya. Saat ini aku ingin ke tempat itu. Mengenangmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya saat fajar. Mungkin aku akan mati hari ini. Aku akan bisa benar-benar melupakanmu sekarang. Tapi aku beristirahat dulu di beranda hotel sambil menulismu. Aku harus pergi sebelum Shinichi menyadari ketidak adaanku._

Tempat itu? Ah benarkah? Aku langsung keluar dari hotel dan mencari taksi!  
"Pak tolong cepat ke taman Beika ya?" seharusnya dia ada disana sekarang kalau analisisku benar.  
Ran, kumohon bertahanlah!

Dugaanku benar... Dia sedang berdiri disana. Kakinya bergetar dan kemudian jatuh terduduk disana. Aku tercekat apalagi ingat diarynya yang kubaca barusan. Aku mendekatinya pelan-pelan dan duduk dibelakangnya.

"Angel..." bisikku padanya

"Eh?" dia kaget tapi tak mengalihkan pandangan kebelakangnya. "Itu hanya halusinasiku saja" dia melanjutkan tangisannya.

"Saat fajar yang indah ini mungkin sedang ada kesedihan melandamu ya? Padahal di sekolah kau selalu baik-baik saja." aku dengan sendirinya ingat kata-kata itu. Yah saat aku menghiburnya.

"Tak ada yang bisa melihatku menangis jika aku disini..."  
"Tapi aku selalu bisa..." Dia kaget dan berbalik ke arahku. "Karena matamu adalah mataku juga... Ran, apa kau baik-baik saja?" aku kaget melihat keadaannya, wajahnya pucat sekali hidungnya mengeluarkan darah mungkin karena tak kuat lagi menahan panasnya suhu badan yang dia derita.  
"Shi, Shinichi..." gumamnya lirih, air matanya makin deras.  
"Kau sedang sakit? Bodoh, kenapa kau tinggalkan hotel. Kau harusnya bilang padaku. Karena mulai saat ini, aku akan selalu berada disisimu. Kaulah orang yang kucari selama ini kumohon jangan pergi Angel... Aku cinta kamu sejak takdir mempertemukan kita saat itu." aku menghapus jejak bening dipipinya. Kucium bibirnya lembut dan sekilas. Tersenyumlah kumohon. Tangannya menggapai tanganku, astaga! Tangannya panas sekali!  
"Yokatta... Shinichi, aku tak apa-apa... Aku masih ingin bersamamu... Aku tak mau mati seka-" Aku panik, Ran saat itu adalah orang yang memilukan karena salahku. Namun saat aku memeriksa lehernya yang dingin masih ada denyutnya. Aku menggendongnya ala bridal style menuju RS Beika.

"Kudo-san! Tipesnya hampir mendekati kronis!"  
"Apa?" aku benar-benar kaget setengah mati mendengar diagnosa itu.  
"Ususnya penuh luka, amandelnya juga sehingga tangannya terasa panas dan badannya terasa dingin karena efek yang terasa berbeda."  
"Kumohon selamatkan dia dok bagaimanapun caranya." dokter itupun pergi aku disini sudah hampir semalaman. Ayah ibuku juga datang. Sampai...  
"Kudo-san! Keajaiban, panasnya sudah turun sepenuhnya! Sebagian luka-lukanya sudah disembuhkan via infusan. Sebentar lagi dia akan menemukan titik kesadarannya."  
"Aku boleh masuk?" tanyaku ragu  
"Tentu."  
"Arigato dok."  
"Semangat Shin-chan!" ibuku memberi dukungannya dan ayahku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum jenaka mungkin melihat kelakuan ibu. Aku memantapkan langkahku.

Aku melihatnya tertidur dengan nyaman. Ran... maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku bergerak lebih cepat saat aku menyadari bahwa kaulah gadis yang aku cari. Menemukanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini, sama saja dengan belum kutemukan kilauan shappiremu. Aku duduk disampingnya, lalu menggenggam tangannya yang tadinya panas sekarang menghangat seperti orang hidup biasa. Kematianmu yang tak kuinginkan didunia ini.

"Shinichi... dulu aku selalu memanggilmu begitu ya?" suaranya? Dia bangun?! Aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat kilau matanya.  
"Maaf Ran... apa aku membangunkanmu?" dia hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum padaku.  
"Kau punya penyakit seperti ini dan aku tak tau?"  
"Baka, aku kan bukan siapa-siapa untukmu. Walaupun sebenarnya kau ingin kubawa pergi saja dari hidupnya." hidupnya? Shiho? Aku membantu dia yang ingin duduk.  
"Tak kusangka ketua klub karate juga manusia..." aku mengejeknya  
"Iyah, aku juga tak bisa mempercayai perasaanmu."  
"Ran percayalah..."  
"Aku selalu percaya sama kamu. Kalau kau selalu mencariku." Ran memotong kata-kataku. Aku mencium pucuk rambutnya dan memeluknya, aku tak mau kehilangan pandangan matanya. Aku tak mau dia merasakan sakit seperti tadi.  
"Ran... Ran..."  
"Shinichi..."

Kelulusan pun tiba, aku masih bersama Ran saat itu. God, thank you for looking my first sight... Selalu dimataku. Selalu disampingku. Walaupun saat itu aku tak bisa menyelami hatinya. Tak bisa membuatnya tegar dan semangat.  
"Shinichi... Makasih ya..."  
"Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih untukmu Ran, kini takkan kubiarkan lagi kau sendirian..." Aku merangkul dan mencium pipi juga rambutnya sekilas. Aku tertawa saat dia mulai blushing dan menunduk terduduk. Mulai saat itu hidupku yang baru dengan Ran dimulai, dan kesehatannya berangsur-angsur membaik. Bahkan jika sedikit lagi mengikuti terapi sekitar 2-3 kali lagi kesehatannya akan dibilang normal. Walaupun ususnya kadang tak berkompromi dan menyerang kakinya. Aku masih bisa menggendongnya. Takkan kubiarkan kau sendirian lagi...

_30 Desember 2012_  
_Tuhan... kini bayangan senjaku tak lagi seorang diri, kalau boleh aku ingin selalu bersamanya. Suka dan duka. Tuhan... bolehkah aku mengingkari janjiku? Karena aku ternyata sembuh dari ini dan semuanya hampir berkat dirinya. Tuhan... Berikan aku umur yang panjang untuk tetap mencintainya. Tuhan... Aku tak mau lagi terlihat kesakitan didepannya. Walaupun memang aku tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan apapun dihadapannya. Tuhan satu lagi ya... Kalau boleh aku ingin satu saja masa laluku yang kubawa. Yaitu Shinichi seorang... Selamat menempuh hidup baru Ran! Ganbarimasu yo!_

Aku membaca apa yang dia tulis di taman Beika setelah kelulusan. Aku sengaja berdiri agar aku bisa membaca diarynya. Dia sambil duduk dibawah. Di taman Beika terlihat bunga bunga yang akan menyambut musim gugur. Aku tersenyum miris, mungkin saat ini dia selalu menahan apa yang dia mau. Aku ingin menariknya dari kungkungan kesendirian. Itulah saat-saat entah harus dibilang menyakitkan atau romantis. Tapi memang itulah yang terjadi padaku dan istriku dulu. Membuat aku selalu menyayanginya sampai nanti akhir hidupku. Kini aku bekerja dan membuka detective agency. Pemohonku banyak berdatangan setiap hari. Ran sebenarnya menginginkan dirinya kuliah dan membiayai sendiri. Tapi aku tak mengizinkannya. Aku takut sakitnya kambuh kata dokter sekali lagi kambuh bisa menjemput kematian. Hoo aku tak mau itu terjadi! Jadi dia ibu rumah tangga biasa saja. Bertahun-tahun bersamanya, kesehatannya pun berangsur-angsur normal, dia sudah tak mual memakan makanan mentah, luka-luka ususnya berkurang, pencernaannya dirasa baik juga saat di USG. Apalagi sekarang dia hamil. Ibu dan ayahku sangat antusias sekali karena tidak menyangka bahwa mereka akan menggendong cucu lebih cepat. Bahkan menertawai dan mengejekku si tokcer aku dan Ran sweatdrop berjama'ah. Aku dan Ran tinggal di rumah Ran saat aku datang makan malam. Kuharap keluarga kecilku tetap hangat seperti ini. Saat ini aku benar-benar bahagia, ditambah menunggu kelahiran Kudo kecilku. Sambil berpegangan tangan kami menembus kabut masa depan yang telah mencair.


End file.
